Internet search tools have enabled information access to become more and more targeted. Filtered searching allows a search engine to analyze a given set of content to exclude items that don't meet certain criteria. Faceted searching extends the idea of filters into a complex structure that enables a search to describe the different aspects of a particular targeted item.